jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Azazea Vos
Azazea Vos, priorly known as Azazea Shal Vos of the "Vos clan" of Kiffu. Kiffu was her home world where she was born and raised for the better part of her life. Azazea was a very unique female, she was a Kiffar and had the teachings of her heritage making her a feirce and lethal opponent in combat. "With the fractures of time; Comes a wave of Darkness." - '''Azazea Vos' Biography Background ''"It is a different war the Sith wage, a thing of silence and shadow. They strike from the darkness, hiding from the face of the galaxy, until all Jedi are exterminated. No matter whether the Sith or the Republic rules…it is the dark side that shall reign, unchecked. —it is like a hunger." ''- Azazea Vos'' After the discovery of her lava crystal on mustafar, Azazea was plundered into the great eclipse of the force, where she became lost and learned more about herself then she could even fathum was possible. Her teachings came from Kiffu of the Kiffar's. She studied and let the force completely embrace her entirety. "Azazea" (Aza-zeh-ah) meant of the people, which if you put her name together it made a strong meaning as a young leader. As a Nephilim, which in fact were called the "Watchers." The Nephilim were offspring of mortal women. These skills tended to take the forefront in their middle-road approach to problems; As a Kiifar she also practiced a form of Force Immunity that crossed Force-based training with increased mental conditioning, allowing her to better withstand outside mental influences, including Force-based attacks. This allowed her protection from such powers as fear, stun and paralytic effects. "From the fire that burns up the skin I throw a light in my face. Whoever knows pain is raised from the fire that burns in desire. A sparking thrust into her womb. Whoever knows pain is dangerous from the fire that burns the soul. The burned child is dangerous with fire that separates from the life. A hot cry, Revenge!" - '''Azazea Vos' Still to this day she serves as a Kiffarr of Kiffu. She wears only custom made clothing that she designs and is an expert in Dueling and has perfected her skills with two weapons at a time. She continues to serve her interests and holds her power as she uses it to gain access to what she desires. She is now the head of two Empires of light, Since the death of her mother she has strived to accomplish only more then her mother ever did. Following only certain paths she chooses them wisely and without undue cause. Her Cruelty to those who defy her will goes unmatched in darkness. She is considered an "ACE" pilot behind the stick of her fighter and a deliverer of both justice and death in the air and on the ground. She has a E-11 Blaster Rifle and custom-hilt red bladed lightsaber that she carries on her at all times as well as the traditional lightwhip of the nightsisters that was her mothers. She took the lightwhip which was fitted with a lava crystal from Mustafar, after her mothers funeral on Dathomir. She had already been taught how to use it but had not mastered all the techniques yet. She also carried on an occasion a small custom blaster which she usually had hidden from view. Appearance ''"There is a darkness that compels me, that drives me, that consumes me... I will make your suffering Long and Agonizing..." ''- Azazea Vos'' http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kiffu_Guardians Azazea stands 1.70 meters tall, she has a devine figure as her body is athletically fit. Her eyes are a light brown, sometimes a orangish color when she is in a rage. She has brown hair and wears it in many fashons. She has a human appearance aside from her heritage Kiffar markings of clan Vos. Her face has a thick red stripe across her eyes as well as she also has a black marking strip going down her lower lip as well as other tattoos along her body''.'' Weapons Primary: • 2' Azazea Custom-Hilt Red Bladed Lighsaber' • 1 Q37 Special Blaspistol Secondary: • 1 Extended Lava crystaled Lightwhip • 1 Equipment : • 1 IR/Thermal Goggles • 1 Azazea Bio Hazard Breathing Respirator (Camaas) Force Powers First Tier Powers: (Apprentice Level) • ''Force Sight ''• Force pull •'' Force Push ''• Force Speed •'' Art of the Small ''• Telekinesis • Force Immunity Second Tier Powers: (Above Apprentice Level) • ''Force Battle Meditation Attack ''• ''Force Precognition • Psychometry •Kenchii Dansae Combat ''• ''Jar'Kai Fighting Styles I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII {C ''Third Tier Powers: (Mastered Level) [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Psychometry • ']Psychometry • Lightsaber Combat ''• ''Alter Environment • Projected Fighting Spaceship/Fleet • 3 Superiority Fighter Wyvern Z-Wing's • 1 "The Máistir" Fan-Blade Fighter • 1 L-Wing Concept Superiority Advanced Fighter Ground Forces • 2 ACZ Reaper-Class Field Sniper Mech • 4 BX-series droid commando's Accomplishments/Goals ''Accomplishments: ''• Has lived through the dark ages of the sith and order 66. Rank within the Kuffar: • Sheyf '(Guardian of Kiffu and Kiffex) '• Kiffu Guardian Máistir Scáthaigh '(Top Rank Mastershade) '• 'Fórsa Máistir '''(Force Master) ''• Faobhar Máistir' '(Blade Master) • Máistir Aon Píolótaigh' (Master Ace Pilot) Rank within the Universe: ''• ''Entrepreneur Goals: *To become a sucessor to all, both in politics and combat. Family [http://www.jedivsith.com/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=1492 '• '''T'Challa Vos] ''• ''All Kiffu Storyline The time setting takes place just during the tail end of the Clone wars and the Sith Consortiums fall. =Training= ''"A world known not for its subtlties, the strong reign while the weak must survive in darkness" ''- '''Azazea Vos Her training started at an early age, as a kiffar Initiate where she learned the basic fundamentals of the way of the sisterhood within the Township Academy located at the central city of Kiffu. She grew up in rank as she gained more knowledge and advanced her skills. While on Kiffu she advanced her ranking to Mastershade over time and after going through the multiple trials and skill tests. But only after then did she advance to that stage and she continued her advancement all the way up to Sheyf of the Kiffar. She now serves the people of Kiffu and Kiffex but also seemingly has her own Ideals unknown except to herself as she still holds onto her sith and dark ways. "In your eyes, I see your Kiffar Heritage." - '''Azazea Vos''' OOC Singing my Sorrows: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouZQ7rgAq-I Nightsister Chant: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhUBdyA1eIM Ideal: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwYxAWwvsik Dance with me: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTfeN46WAOs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46izZS3qT4E Category:Characters